Commissuralis Castle
by SecretUchiha
Summary: This is basically my little rendition of the somewhat famous HetaOni, that is watched across the Hetalia fanbase.
1. Darkness Reigns

***~My writer's notes always consist of me cursing. If you're offended by cursing, my fanfictions aren't for you. **

_In other news, this is something I've been working on for quite sometime. I also am in total fucking love with the horizontal lines! Regardless, I've been listening to You Da One by Rihanna as well as a medley and mixture of different tunes as I write these typically. It seems a lot of people came back to me when I came back to FanFiction. That I am grateful for and I won't keep you waiting any longer. _

**_DISCLAIMER_: **_As all of my Hetalia stories, Hetalia:Axis Powers (Axis Powers Hetalia), is owned and created by Hidekaz Himaruya. This is used only for the purpose of fun, not for keepsies. Please don't sue me ;_;. _**_Anyways, let's get on with the story. {You do know this is an optional read right?}_**_~*_****

* * *

><p><em>The Foreshadow...<em>

_There's no one left. We're trapped in what we originally planned as fun, but quickly turned into hell. We were all so gullible, trusting each other without knowing what we were really getting into. The challenges we faced trying to keep us all alive we pushed to the limit. Many questions were asked and most were left unanswered. I may never see the outside of this place again, and that scares me both as a nation...and a person..._

* * *

><p><em>Friday Afternoon:<em>

_As usual, we were getting ready for Friday. Friday was a typical day for partying hard, staying up late and forgetting about what you learned that week. We had parties in each other's dorms, which led to drunken debauchery like sex. But for the first time in a while, we were stuck on what to do. _

"_So, what's planned for today?" I asked as I tapped my pen against the table. _

"_Good question, we've partied everywhere already and I'm fresh out of options." Emily said, tipping back slightly in her chair. _

"_Hey, have you guys heard about this house at the end of the forest? There's a bunch or rumors and legends about it." Gilbert asked. _

"_Rumors like what?" I asked. _

"_If you enter, you can never escape. They say either you die or something kills you." he continued_

_Emily fell back in her chair. "Say WHAT? I don't wanna die. At least not in an unawesome way." _

"_Wha? What do you mean? It's Friday and we have nothing to do. What's the worst that could happen?" Alfred said._

"_Well, last month, Francis tried to rape Arthur and he ended up setting his dick on fire, making the whole kitchen burst into flames so yeah..." I said. _

"_Oh right, I forgot about that." he muttered. _"_Okay how does this sound: You have until 4:30 to make your decision. If your going, meet us by the soccer field. If not, just don't show up. We'll only be gone for today. We'll check it out, then leave. In and out in under 10 minutes." Alfred said._

"_Good idea, I'm still spilt between going or not." I said. With that, we all left in out different directions. _

"_So, are you going? Becuase I sure am!" Emily asked. "You have to go, becuase I'm certain that no girls will show up." _

"_Relax, you're getting over excited as usual. I'm going, trust me. They'd go crazy without any authority from us." I reassured her._

"_How much longer until 4:30?" _

_I looked at my watch. _"_An hour even. Have any suggestions for things?" _

_"No...I'm tired. I guess I can take a nap in your room until it's time." she said._

_We headed upstairs back to my dorm room and she plopped on the bed. She cut her phone on. _

"_Who should I send the message about the house to?" she asked._

"_Anyone. Just forward it to everyone that you have. We can use the people." I yawned._

"_Done."_

_She turned over and closed her eyes. I sat in the window, letting the cool air flow through. Thoughts also flowed. I decided to change really quick. I wondered who else would come and if we would stick to the original plan. I doubted it. I peeked behind me. 3:40. I walked back over to the bed. Sound asleep she laid. I tapped her, and she sprang up. _

"_It's time already? Why so fuckin' early?" she groaned. _

"_Ask your brother. C'mon, let's go. The walk is a bit long." I said._

_She tossed the covers over and stretched. "Let's go." _

_We headed down the stairs and walked out of the wing. A few feet away, stood the green grass where soccer and football games were held. _

"_I see you guys had a change of mind. I didn't expect you to come." Alfred said._

_We were accompanied by the same people from lunch. Me, Emily, Alfred, Gilbert, Arthur, Francis and Ivan. _

"_Is it 4 yet?" Arthur asked._

"_Oui, we should go. I got a message from Claire saying that she and a few others would be joining us, just a little later." Francis said, staring into his phone._

"_Follow me. I showed Old Fritz this, but we never went it. It was more of a sightseeing type of thing." Gilbert said, standing in front._

_We began to walk off campus. More and more trees began show as we got deeper into the woods. _

"_Privet, Adrianne. I don't know about you...but I have a really bad feeling about this house thing." Ivan said, as he pulled me over to the side._

"_You too? I really hope this whole "get in-get out" thing stays. I'm not comfortable when I go to places like this. Even with all of you guys." I responded._

_We rejoined the group, walking our slow pace. The sun was setting. The trees created an orange dotted pattern as we got closer. _

"_Haha! We're here. Come on, let's go." Gilbert ran towards the door. We all followed him. _

"_Everyone good? If not, this is your chance to turn back now." _

_Silence. We were all afraid. But none of us had the guts to back out. My eyes were on the doorknob, waiting for him to turn it. He twisted the knob. The door creaked open. Nothing was there. _

"_I'll go in. It's a check to see if the coast is clear." he said._

_He walked in. Looked left and then right. He lifted his hand and signaled that it was safe enough. We piled in. It was quiet and had that hollow sound. The sound that happens when the wind blows through the shallow parts of the house. All indications that no one has lived here in years...maybe decades. _

"_Okay! Split up time! There's seven of us, so one group will have three people." Alfred said. _

"_Wait what? You're kidding right?" I said._

"_No, why?" he asked._

"_None of us know this fucking house. Now we're spliting up? The orinigal plan was to get in. Now let's get out." I yelled._

_He nodded. I walked over to the door. I turned the doorknob, but it wouldn't move. I gulped. I pulled harder, but the door wouldn't budge. I kicked the door, but no results. _

"_Adrianne. This isn't funny. Open the door." Emily said._

"_I wish this was a joke, but I can't. This door is sealed shut." I said, leaning against it._

"_Okay, that spilt up idea is back in action. We need to stick together in our groups. Let's explore...there's gotta be a way out of here." Arthur finally said. _

"_I don't care who I'm with...I just wanna get out of here." I said._

_We all branched off into our different groups. I stood with Ivan. He stood tall and emotionless. I looked up at him quickly before looking ahead and walking. _

"_Okay, we got a group upstairs and a group going left. We're going right. We just need to explore for things." I said. _

_We came up on a door. I checked the knob. It twisted. It opened. Scared, my body reacted for me and I dashed into the dark room. I felt along the walls and found a switch. _

_*click* The lights went on dim, they flickered before shining bright. _

"_A library. Let's see if we can find something informative, shall we?" _

_He shuffled in front of me to a random shelf. I walked past him and around a couple shelves. I found a book entitled "Commissuralis Castle". I opened the first page and the picture looked the same as the front of the house. Just then, something appeared in front of me. I looked up and saw grey. I screamed as loud as I could. I felt something hit me, blackness took over...I heard a gunshot before I completely fell into what felt like death..._

* * *

><p><em>Now...would I really let lovely Adrianne die like that? Nope. Fat chance. She's alive...just unconscious. Expect the second and third part later on today! :D<em>

commissuralis


	2. Screams of Agony

***~My writer's notes sometimes consist of me cursing. If you're offended by cursing, my fanfictions aren't for you.**

****_I don't really have much to say in this Writer's Note. Just happy that I'm able to accomplish so much in such little time. I'm soooo proud of me. :D Story Time!_

_**DISCLAIMER: As all of my Hetalia stories, Hetalia:Axis Powers (Axis Powers Hetalia), is owned and created by Hidekaz Himaruya. This is used only for the purpose of fun, not for keepsies. Please don't sue me ;_;. Anyways, let's get on with the story. {You do know this is an optional read right?}~***_

* * *

><p><em>I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. <em>

"_Oh, she's waking up. She's fine now." Emily said._

_Alfred cut the safety back on and tucked his gun in his back pocket. "Just what the hell was that? It disappeared too. Motherfucker..." _

"_I just know whatever the hell it was, scratched me pretty bad. And this was my favorite shirt." I muttered._

_I looked left and picked up the book and stood in the same motion. _

_"What's that?" Arthur asked._

"_It appeared after I grabbed this book off of the shelf." I said, as I handed it to Arthur. _

"_Hmm. Must be a biography about this...place. 'Commissuralis Castle', huh? Doesn't sound familiar to me. That thing must protecting the house, though." He handed the book back to me. "Hold onto this. All we need to know is in here most likely." _

"_Everyone here?" Gibert asked._

_We all looked around and I noticed that Francis wasn't here.  
><em>

"_Oh no. Francis, where is he?" I yelled. _

_I forgot about sticking together and ran out of the room. I didn't know where I was going, and was afraid to run into that thing again. It felt like I was running for miles. I finally found and open door and threw myself in, fatigued. _

"_Francis...? You in here?" I said, doubting myself._

"_Adrianne?"_

_He opened the closet door and stumbled out. He was holding onto his shoulder. _

"_I was downstairs with Alfred when we heard a scream. He ran towards it so I tried follow him and lost him. I decided to continue searching alone, when something grey attacked me. I threw something at it and fled. I got up here and hid myself in the closet. I figured no one would come." He looked at my side. "By the looks of it, he got you pretty good too."_

"_That was me screaming. It attacked me in the library. Good thing everyone reacted so fast." I said. _

_He slowly dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. _

"_No service...fuck. I need to tell Claire not to come here!"_

* * *

><p><em>Outside...<em>

_Claire stood in front of the house, along with Kiku, Yao, and Ludwig. _

"_This is it. They should all be here by now, and we'll just join them." Kiku said._

"_I don't know about this...I'm a little errr about this." Claire said. _

"_No need to be scared. Look who you're with!" Kiku said. _

_He twisted the knob and walked in. He checked to see if the coast was clear._

"_It's safe. Come on in." he said._

"_It's quiet and it has that hollow sound. You know the sound that happens when the wind blows through the shallow parts of the house? No one has lived here in years...maybe decades." Ludwig said._

"_Let's make this quick. I have a show to watch tonight with Shinatty Chan. We cannot miss this episode, aru!" Yao yelled. _

"_Let's split up. Pairs of two." Claire said._

* * *

><p><em>Upstairs...<em>

_He sighed. This was a passionate brother about his sister. I could tell he was deeply worried. We slowly stood. He let go of his shoulder gently. His hand was still slightly bloody, not covered. The blood was beginning to clot together and naturally seal the wound. _

"_Does it hurt? We need to arm ourselves with something as well as find the others. No more splitting up. It's too dangerous. We can only hope that no one else from the outside joins us." I said. _

"_No, I'm fine. We just need to stick together like you said. I don't need a weapon...I need to get the hell out of here." He said as he walked towards the door._

_We left the room. Voices came from downstairs. We looked at each other before walking faster towards the staircase._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_A bloodcurdling scream. It scared me a little, I clung onto him. His eyes lit up._

"_That's Claire's scream! She's here and that thing is too!" He dashed off and fled down the stairs. I followed him, but by the time I reached the base of the stairs, he was gone. _

"_Shit...I don't know where he went. I'll just go this way, and hope for the best." I said. A pole leaned against the wall, slanted a bit. I grabbed it, turned the corner and ran full speed. There she was along with him. Claire was in the corner. I swung as hard as I could. The pole hit its back with a deafening blow. It slowly disappeared, as if it was never there. _

"_Adrianne...what's going on here? I tried to get out, but the door won't open. What happened to you? You're hurt..." she said, on the verge of tears._

"_Come with me. I'll explain everything." I said, grabbing her hand._

"_Where are we going?" she asked._

"_The library. Come on, let's go before that thing shows up again." _

_I began to do a slow jog. We all turned the corner and headed straight. The door was slightly cracked. They were gathered in a big circle. _

"_Oh thank god. Now everyone is here. Time to create a plan." I said. "We need to figure out a way to stop our friends from coming here. One problem is that this place has no connectivity. We can't get out."_

"_The phones connect once in a while. It's rare. As soon as you're about to call though, the connection gives out." Alfred said. _

"_Who'd you send the text message to, Emily?" I asked._

"_The people who are here now and a few others. The Vargas' and Antonio." she said. _

"_Hmm...I can only hope that they don't show up." Yao said. "I don't want to hear Feliciano screaming every five minutes."_

_Just then, the lights began to flicker before completely going off. _

"_Just great. The fucking lights go off. Now what?"_

_The door swung open. We all froze...waiting to see who would get attacked first._

* * *

><p><em>So, ello there. I bet you're wondering what's going to happen, right? You'll be fine. I can't tell you that! That's strictly classified! You should just wait for the next chapter. :D I admit, this took long to make. I don't know why. <em>


End file.
